Our Life Story
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: The title says it all. 2 OC's, Naruto and Omamori Himari. ShizukuxNaruto GaaraxOC SasukexOC, maybe KibaxOC and/or ShikamaruxOC Seekers are going EVERYWHERE in this place. Karrine is a child, and Dana is introduced!
1. Naruto

Our life story

Hello! This is my first fan fiction so NO FLAMERS! Please don't be harsh! And I'm not review hungry. The pairings are OC x Gaara, but a little OC x Sasuke, but that ends, Shizuku x Naruto, and Himari x Yuuto. THERE MIGHT BE SOME OOCness. NOT A ONESHOT! Nano means 'You Know'

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE CAST OF NARUTO OR THE PLACES, BUT I DO OWN KARRINE AND

Gaara: Just get on with the story!

Sasuke: Ahgghh! Too many capitals!

Karrine: fine! (WHISPERING) and I own Zack.

But first, Outline: Shizuku + Naruto=lovers, Kankuro+Karrine = bro and sis P.S, Kankuro DOESN'T KNOW, Gaara + Kankuro = friends not brothers, Karrine + Sasuke= Friends, ex lovers, Karrine + Gaara = BFFs, but about to

Gaara: STOP, STOP, STOP! ON TO THE STORY!

Karrine POV

I looked away from the demon boy. He is like me. DEMON. I dreaded what I had to do, but I said, "Hello" My words came shaky and cold. He looked at me and said, "Hello. Nice to meet you" His words were meant to scare me away, and I knew it, but his chilly monotone voice was rather soothing. "My name is Karrine. What is yours?" After he stopped shaking, we stopped trying to scare each other. I put my hand atop his head. Being a vampire and all (And seeker, but I'll get into that later) I drew a shaky breath and tried to imagine what his blood tasted like. "Gaara is my name." he said. I yelped and drew back not because he scared me, because someone was calling me. "KARRINE!" I stuttered a goodbye and a sorry and ran home, dreading doing so.

Gaara POV

'What a weird exit' I thought. But what a pretty girl. So nice, spunky, and challenging. But she seemed sad. Could she be a demon tailed beast too? Shukaku said "She is the 100 tails!" '100 tails?' I thought. Yes! I'm not the only…. Or is this a bad thing? "For her, maybe." Kankuro came running, saying," Gaara, your uncle told me to get you."(Kankuro does not know he is Karrine's brother) "Please come again, Karrine." I said. I really meant it. I missed the odd girl already.

Gaara's note: Your being a b***h! They will think I'm weird!

Computer: Karrine has signed off.

Shizuku POV

"She is coming, nano." I wonder if I would have someone, like all my Ayakashi (Japanese demons that have human phases and demon phases) friends. Everyone has a lover, every Ayakashi but me. Even Karrine is getting one. Naruto, the nine tails Jinchuriki, is the one I love. The one dreaming to be Hokage. The one living in the village hidden in the leaves. _Flashback:_

_"I'll always need water, nano." Naruto turned towards me. His eyes rested on mine. We knew each other more than anyone. We were lovers, and I would probably never see him again. His and my eyes watered .I leaned in and our lips locked. "Lovers without name nano." I said, shaky as it may be. I looked at him and Naruto sobbed quietly to himself. "Bye, nano"_

I drew in a shaky breath and cried on the spot. "I'm going to Naruto, nano!" I screamed.

Naruto POV

"Shizuku!" I screamed into my pillow. I can still remember that last day. I can still feel that last kiss. "Lovers without name, you know. Bye, you know." The last things she said to me.

THE NEXT DAY: "Sakura, have you seen my jug that says 'Shizuku'?" Sakura faced me. Suddenly Sasuke came and said he had seen it. I asked where and it sailed through the air. "there." He replied smugly. I caught it looked, and then sobbed right there. RIGHT THERE, In front of the whole entire village. Sasuke's smug face fell to a look of worry. Sakura did the same. The chunin exams were close, and I was balling in front of them, AND JUST ABOUT THE WHOLE VILLAGE.

Sasuke POV

It was just a joke! I didn't mean for him to cry! "Who is Shee-zu- koh?" I tried to pronounce the word on the jug. Naruto stopped crying and said, "You pronounced it wrong. Shee-zu-koo" He said a bit shakily. "Well, who is she?" Sakura asked. "How do you know it's a she?" I said. "How do you know it's a person?" Sakura said sarcastically. Suddenly, a monster jumped on Naruto. Naruto clawed at him, but it was too late. The beast drew her claws fast and swiped at him. "That's not nice Dana, you know. "Shizuku!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Dana, the Ayakashi, jumped off him and turned to her human phase. She was beautiful, though.

End of chapter one. Thank you for reading!

Gaara: Please start making my POVs longer!

Sasuke: Thanks for the long POV.

Gaara: Let me beat him.

Karrine: That reminds me, should there be another pairing with Dana? Tell me what you want the pairing to be, and I will do it.

Gaara: and say if I should beat the living daylights out of Sasuke.

Shizuku: But one of the pairings could be Sasuke, you know. And his POV wasn't that long.

Dana: Not Shikamaru! KIBA! Kiba, please! P.S, Kiba is so hot! Shikamaru is a dweeb!


	2. Omamori Himari

Chapter two

Gaara: Sorry, but I decided. I'm beating the sense out of Sasuke.

Shizuku: Poor, sad, little Sasuke.

Gaara: SAND COFFIN!

Sasuke: Bleeding!

Karrine: on to the story! Sorry I didn't wait for reviews. I will wait for pairing suggestions. And another OC Zack. No pairing. Purely fighter.

Karrine POV

My thoughts flashed to Gaara. His soft hair. The smell of his sweet, salty blood. His sea foam green eyes. Gaara, the awesome boy, both of us about the same age…..right? I ran to the rock. He was waiting there. He said to me "the chunin exams are close. Are you coming?" I smiled and said, "Of course… but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that I've got a fight to do right now." I took my sword and turned towards the forest in front of me. Zack stood a few feet away from me. I plunged into the fight head on and he whipped away. I turned falling to the floor. He shishkabobbed me and the blood fell to the floor. I screamed and Gaara practically took Zack's head off. He yelped and scurried off.

Gaara POV

The girl was bleeding. She must have been in serious pain for her to scream. Could this be the end of where it started? I rushed to the nearest village that was safe, I was not taking her to my village, and I'm not sure about her village. On to the leaf village. For three hot days I ran, her STILL bleeding. I kept washing her cuts out, keeping her safe and out of harm's way. The chunin exams were close and I was heading there WITHOUT ANYONE TO PROTECT ME. 'What is my business' they will ask? I would probably say that I need help, this girl I love is bleeding and has been for three days, and yes, I love her. I love the sweet smell of her hair, I love her name, Karrine, I love the way she looks, and I love ALL her traits. When I got to Konahagakure (please send in a review that tells me how to spell the leaf village) I bounded to the gate and said, "Will you please let me pass? This girl is bleeding and has been for THREE days. I know it's too early for the chunin exams, but please?"

Shizuku POV

"Let them in, you know."I said. The girl was my friend and the boy was her's. Naruto said to me "I missed you." I leaned and kissed him. Not a peck, not a soft brush, but a French kiss. My heart fluttered. His blue eyes went gaga and I felt the same way. I turned and said, "So, Gaara, were you careful when you came here, you know?" he practically fainted that I knew his name. "Sasuke, would you take them both to the infirmary, you know?" "Fine. But ….." he trailed off. I laughed out loud and screamed "What a wonderful world you have seen, you know. Probably only seen few drops of the silky liquid known as blood, you know, probably is a virgin from blood, like me, you know." He looked stunned at me. He…

Naruto POV

Shizuku is acting weird. Maybe she is having a funny moment, or…. Oh well. Sasuke suddenly threw up in front of us. The girl, Karrine, said "please don't. I have a soft stomach" "Wow. First thing she has said in 3 days." Gaara said. Suddenly a song came on. (Just so you know; courtesy of the song in the story is not an OC, and not a character. He is in real life. He is non-other than my 2nd fav singer,) "Pitbull!" Karrine shouted.

Song POV

International love Pitbull Chris Brown (cut for story)

You can't catch me boy, can't catch me boy. Overseas, about a hundred g's and so, don't catch me boy don't catch me boy, cause I rap with the best, till the death of me. Cremate my body let the ocean have what's left of me. But for now, forget about that. Blow the whistle, baby you the referee. You put it down like New York City, I never sleep, wow like Los Angeles, my fantasy, hot like Miami, I feel the heat, ohohh miss international. Ohohh, miss international love. I don't play football but I made a touchdown, everywhere. Everywhere? Everywhere!

Dana POV

She was so happy. Himari would have been proud of the girl. Karrine looked straight at me but didn't say a word. "Karrine, do you know where Lizlet-chan is? Or the Café Relish?" she nodded slowly, her wounds already healing. She got up and walked to a store, it saying Café Relish inside, about 2 feet from the entrance. I went in and said hi to Lizlet-chan. Yuuto and Rinko were talking to her. I walked in, when a blast of air hit me.

Gaara: It's a little short. But I guess it was about the same as the last chapter.

Lizlet: thank you for adding me!

Rinko: She only added you because she couldn't only have 2 of us characters from Omamori Himari.

Yuuto: I liked it.

Himari: I'm coming in the next chapter.

Dana: Who is my soul-mate? TELL ME!


	3. Discontinued

Chapter 3

Himari POV

The maid/servant Lizlet was not human. She was an Ayakashi. The girl was an item, a cup, well, tea cup. Yuuto was staring at her, and for some reason, even though he was only staring because he knew she was like me, I felt jealous. He was to naïve when it came to us. Then I saw Dana. The tea might be good, but you never know.

Lizlet POV

They were sent to kill me. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then I saw Dana coming towards me. I sighed in relief. The cat Ayakashi looked at me and frowned deeper. "DANA!" I yelled, and she said, "I was just coming to get a cup of tea and to say hi, Liz." She nodded when I pointed to Ginseng. I made her's and one for the boy that's staring at me. I poured in my magic poison that made people leave and gave it to both of them.

*Notes*

This story is discontinued due to me not watching Omamori Himari for a long time. Anyone who Likes this story and wants it to continue, PM me and I'll give you the notes and you can finish it.


End file.
